


Haikyuu Master Smut Fic List

by castleofbooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofbooks/pseuds/castleofbooks
Summary: Master list of my favourite smut from Haikyuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Haikyuu Master Smut Fic List

**Haikyuu Smut Recs**

**Oikawa  
**

**1\. A Mindless Dalliance by cherryglazerr  
** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049065> **  
**

**2\. Devotion by flowerpeddler**   
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323579>

**[3\. Depravity by cherryglazerr   
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709710) ** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709710>


End file.
